


McCream for the McCat

by Jellygay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, McHanzo - Freeform, TTS, Text to speech, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellygay/pseuds/Jellygay
Summary: I was goofing off with some text to speech in Discord for some of my stream viewers and now here's this mess. I'll probably clean this up into a real story some day.





	McCream for the McCat

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO HELL

Hanzo's lactating, pierced nipples were supple and pleasing, McCree couldn't look away.  
McCree's hand moved in and stroked the moist nubs on Hanzo's plump chest, swollen and full of milk, and proceeded to grope them lovingly.  
Jesse's tongue moved in a suckled up the McCream. He couldn't stop himself, Hanzo's milk was just too delicious.  
Hanzo moaned as his swollen, milky nipples were suckled vigorously by Mcree's skilled tongue.  
Hanzo moaned MORE! MORE! Jesse I want you to drink the McMilk from my rockin' Tits!  
Hanzo's hot milk continued to pour into Jesse's mouth as his nipples were continuously ravished.  
He begged for McCree to keep going as he grabbed Jesse's hand and placed on his aroused member.  
The aroused older Shimada brother grabbed Jesse's head and brought him forcefully into his chest as his hot milk was streaming into Jesse's willing mouth.  
He grabbed McCree's throbbing dick and stroked it as his own was also rubbed by Jesse's skilled hand.  
He moaned as his McMilk was being squeezed from his sensitive nipples and his erection was being rubbed vigorously.  
Hanzo moaned out loudly OH GOD YES MORE as he and McCree both climaxed.

Although McCree had just finished rubbing dicks with Hanzo, the older of the Shimada and his milky tits weren't done with the cowboy just yet.  
Hanzo shoved Jesse onto the bed before straddling him.  
He used his lactation to prep his throbbing man cunt before hopping on the cowboy's meaty pony stick.  
McCree's raging meat wand slipped easily into Hanzo's now loose ass and he plowed that dragon hole hard.  
McCree now pushed Hanzo on his back and rammed his cum dumpster with his throbbing member.  
The two fucked rough and hard until two climaxed.  
McCree released all his slimy cum into Hanzo's tight hole before collapsing next to him on the bed.  
The slept soundly into the afternoon.


End file.
